France
"Liberté, égalité, fraternité" -French national motto France, officially known as the Second French Empire (FR: Le Deuxième Empire Français) is a country with most of it's territory located at the western coast of Europe, not very far from Britain (if you travel by car to London from Paris, 470 kilometres) and neighbours with Spain, Andorra, Germany, Switzerland, Monaco, Italy and Belgium. In real life, it was the location of an ongoing election while on Blocksworld, Jacques Francois was the known The Tantrum Baby of France, it was the fifth republic of France (the fourth ended when Algeria became independent). The president of the country is now France Balle. During the Iron Age, Metropolitan France was inhabited by Gauls, who are Celtic people. The Romans then annexed the land along with it's then-future rival and present day ally, Britain, in 486, Germanic Gauls then annexed the area and started the Kingdom of France which became a superpower in Europe and fought in a conflict with Britain which became known as the "Hundred Years war" and it's influence later spread across the then-newly explored North America when the area now known as Eastern Canada was the centre of conflicts between Britain and France (again), years after losing New France (the French colony in present-Canada), the people of France were fed up of their monarch, King Louis XVI (not to be confused with the "Sun King") and started a famous revolt that changed Europe, as a result, fears of the death of the monarchy system had led Britain and parts of Europe for war (revolutionary wars), Napoleon, a person who helped the republicans became the emperor and wanted more land, resulting in a another well-known war, after he abdicated and fled to St. Helena (ironically British territory), the royalists return but dissatisfaction at led to a revolt and started a second empire, in 1870, what people had been waiting for arrived, a third republic, unfortunately, in World War II, France became annexed by the Axis while neutral land south of the land became a client state based in Vichy, the end of the war had started a fourth republic while it was a struggle, Communists who rebelled against the Japanese in World War II in Indochina (present day Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia) had started to revolt against the French which caused a war that led France to losing it's territory, Algeria had been a centre of rebels who wanted to gain independence from France, after their goals achieved (and terrorist attacks to hasten the plan), a Fifth Republic was born. France played a minor role by it's abysmal president (a person known as "Charlemagne") during the IIAFAT wars and after he left, Jacques went to power and started an military similar to the United Kingdom of Commonwealth States, the "Commonwealth of Francophone States", which it's French abbreviation is the CDEF, it was later disbanded without notice but Jacques became attracted to the Noela Cult unrest and got parcipated in it, originally criticizing the group then trying to forcefully disband it by brute force, it is unknown that the hunt against NPC members, Operation Voltaire is active, while being wrongfully criticized by the shameful leader, Unerfv J. Vlacksiver and eventually being shunned on. Jacques also declared war on Joey Slikk (a Cereal box and scrub) who bombed him, prior his ban and IrishGaelicGamer, who the local air force shot her nuke (a notorious weapon used by many skrubs including Unerfv and NOELSNOOK) down when trying to "obliterate" the PMRDD. It undergo changes when David Wang was elected the president of France. France on the other hand was well-known for a city, which many people knew, Paris, a centre of fashion and houses the Notre-Dame, Arc de Triomphe and famously, the Eiffel Tower, also is massively a location of popular culture, ranging from Command and Conquer games (the Red Alert series in particular) to a film, Hugo. Also a major participant in World War I, building it's known light tank (Renault FT-17) that was eventually regarded as the "first modern tank in history". The Second French Empire was born in 2017, it's purpose was to protect the interests of the french nation which was to rise as a global superpower and compete with others. So far, France has annexed a former colony, Quebec after North America has been divided. To be updated by France Ball. Various allies of the Second French Empire are: - FSSR - IMHSF - SKON - Germany - UKCS (I am a 'rosbif', no offences - Jojok 72) - The Galactic Alliance (organization) - UCW (organization) GDP 8 trillion$ (Yes we have lots of lambos, ferraris, bugattis, Mercedes bmws -France) Inhabitants: 90 million including Quebec. Main Exports: Chemicals, Cars, Aircraft, Foods, Warships, Various Minerals, Materials, Aircraft Parts, Various other french goods, baguettes. Armed forces ( Forces Armés ): 900 000 active, 1 million reserves, 100 000 special forces (various branches) Tanks: 10 000 MBT-70/a Gaulle, 1 500 Baguette Launchers Aircraft: Eurofighter, F/A-27, F/A-50, F-22. Numbers disclosed. Other information is classified or I'm too lazy. -France P.S that's it for now History Prehistory "Rejoice! The French society had begun!" The most primitive traces of humanity, like many countries were from millions of years ago but however, the French society was 1.8 million years behind. Like many nations, people lived in caves as barbarians, one of the preserved caves is Lascaux, located near Montignac (a name which a game called Operation Flashpoint/Arma Cold War Assault uses for a village in Everon), a village. Antiquility 600 BC, Ionians had founded the colony of "Massalia" (Marseille), meaning that the south-coast city is the oldest, Gallic tribes also own land of modern France.Category:Countries